


Bite

by foyfoy



Series: Onemus Smut [2]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex magic (kinda), biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Teiba indulges in praise, Boss indulges in bites.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> there is nothing to say here except stan onemus it’s boss’ harem

Teiba’s mouth is good at talking. Bragging when he’s the strongest person in the room. Squeaking at the sight of somebody stronger than him taking charge of a situation. Running loosely once he knocks back a bottle or two.

Boss extends his hand and obediently Teiba opens his mouth. His tongue hangs out, and Boss gives him such a grin that a chill rubs down his spine the second the pad of his thumb touches it. He presses down, and Teiba keens in the depth of his chest as his teeth poke painfully at the underside of his tongue. Boss slips his index finger under his chin and tilts his face up to meet his eyes.

“You enjoy talking. Too much.”

Without warning, Boss presses down with force and Teiba’s teeth break the skin of his tongue. He whimpers but doesn’t move, the beginning tastes of copper flooding the floor of his mouth and dribbling messily out of the corners of his mouth. The sight of it sends a spark into Boss’ eyes and that alone makes the aching in Teiba’s dick become unbearable.

It’s hard to talk like this, but he tries anyway. “Boss,” he slurs around the leaking blood and thumb on his tongue, “please-“

Boss clicks his tongue and immediately Teiba shuts up. His blush darkens at the stern sadism he’s regarded with. “I just said you talk too much. Should I remove your tongue so you’re left with a pretty mouth full of teeth instead?” It’s a silent understanding between them that Boss likes Teiba’s teeth a bit too much to be normal, and based on how he shifts as he stands the mental image must have gotten to him. “Too bad I won’t,” he sighs and the illusion of such a humiliation shatters. “I need your tongue as well as your teeth to get me off.”

Teiba groans. Boss using him to get off... he knows what this whole arrangement is, a simple mutual partnership with benefits that teeters on the edge of acceptable, but that’s what made it such an appealing offer when Boss looked at him through a drunken haze and declared that he wanted Teiba to bite him. That was two weeks ago, and already they’re here.

The blood had barely begun to dry when Boss lets go of Teiba’s tongue to swipe his thumb over the trails. He finally knees to be eye-level, silently communicating the message of _don’t move_ as he withdrawals his hand. Teiba watches with lidded eyes as Boss licks the blood from his thumb and breaks into a satisfied grin.

“As good as ever,” he praises, and Teiba unconsciously rolls his hips against air. That damned praise kink of his is really going to bite him in the ass someday- “Now be even better for me.” Boss doesn’t elaborate beyond unzipping his hoodie and shrugging it off his shoulders. His neck is decorated with barely-healed bruises and teeth marks, the low collar of his long-sleeves shirt showing them off prettily.

Teiba doesn’t need to be told twice. Eager, he leans forward and seeks out a portion of Boss’ neck that hasn’t been abused yet. He kisses first, pressing his blood, soaked lips to the skin before he parts them and bites down without any remorse. He barely suppresses a shudder when he hears Boss moan low right next to his ear, head tilting back to allow Teiba more room. It’s an unspoken permission given, and Teiba gladly takes the opportunity to crawl into Boss’ lap.

Now with something to rut against, he rolls his hips as he continues to kiss, suck and bite at the already-forming bruise. Boss slips a hand up to tangle in his hair while the other rests absently, gently threatening on his hip. The tingle of Boss’ mana brushes over the exposed skin of his abdomen and Teiba’s breath catches as it spreads a warmth lower towards his dick. He almost opens his mouth to beg, but remembers what he’s been told twice already this session and he keeps it to himself, focusing double effort on leaving the most noticeable mark in the necklace of lovebites on Boss’ neck.

Boss is in a good mood today. The mana spreads generously over Teiba’s crotch and encompasses his clothed dick in a gently vibrating feeling. He can’t help the purr he emits as he bites down harder; Boss uses that energy way too well for such dirty purposes. Boss knows what he’s thinking, he always does, and his chuckle is hotter than a straight shot of whiskey.

“Do you want more?” Teiba isn’t sure if he’s supposed to reply, but based on the way Boss yanks him back by his hair none too gently and stares into his eyes, his own red and blue burning equally bright, the answer comes clear even without Boss adding, “Answer me, Teiba.”

“Yes,” he says on the exhale, thighs shaking as the mana on his crotch teases over his balls and further back. He clenches his ass, but he knows nothing he could do or say would stop Boss outside of their safeword. “Please,” he licks his lips and tastes drying blood, “I want more, Boss.”

Humming his approval, Boss says, “Good boy,” as the heated mana slowly pushes at his asshole while simultaneously surrounding his dick. Teiba’s head falls back at the sensations and praise, hips jittering forward and fingers clenching in Boss’ shirt. “I like it when you talk, but only when you’re telling me what you want.”

“I want-“ Teiba cuts himself off to glance at Boss’ face. Boss looks at him expectantly, nodding once to encourage him as the mana pushes another inch inside of him. He moans low and tries to rock back for more. “You- I want you, Boss. Any way you wanna give it. Magic, dick, anything.” He hesitates, embarrassment crawling down his spine as he meets Boss’ eyes. “I want everything.”

Boss leans in and kisses him say too gently to fit the tone of their play, and it makes Teiba’s heart flutter in a way he doesn’t expect. Against his lips, Boss laughs. “Alright. Whatever you want, Teiba. I’m feeling generous, so...” he pulls back and licks the blood off his lips, eyes dark, “I’ll let you call the shots. Tell me what to do to you.”

His breath is more of a stuttering whimper, and with nerves he’ll never get over, Teiba sinks himself further on Boss’ mana. “I- Boss, I want you to use your magic and... and- my ass-“ He cuts himself off, too embarrassed as he buries his face in Boss’ neck. He feels himself turn even darker red at how airily Boss laughs at him.

The mana inside of his ass expands, thickening and spreading him wider and Teiba chokes on a gasp. “I understand, but please understand me as well.” He playfully nips at Teiba’s earlobe, a wicked grin to match his wicked tone. “I won’t be gentle with you.”

Clenching hard, Teiba manages to lift his head and make eye contact with Boss. “I wouldn’t ask you for anything else,” he says with false confidence, flicking his tongue over his teeth before he leans back in to bite at Boss’ neck again.

This is going to be a long session.


End file.
